Recollections
by rhanji
Summary: Jin, Mugen, and Fuu have a very interesting and eventful relationship with each other. Especially given that two of them are dating. Plotless SamChamploo drabble; Modern AU.


**Hey y'all i just finished watching samurai champloo and surprise surprise i have shit out another fic for all who wanna read**

 **This literally has no coherent train of thought it's kind of a ride along type of fic to see where it goes. That was my writing process at least.**

 **But yeah this is plotless drabble that kind of comes to a conclusion later so lets just get this party started already**

 **Jin/Mugen pairing & Jin/Mugen/Fuu brotp; modern au**

 **~Enjoy**

* * *

Mugen and Jin were admittedly two completely different people.

Complete polar opposites.

Water and oil, fire and ice, every single opposing analogy that one could think of, that was them.

Mugen was impulsive and trigger happy as hell, and that annoyed Jin to absolutely no end. It would take the smallest thing to set the wild-haired man off into frenzy of destruction and rage. And when it came down to it, he could never even really give a solid defense for his actions. If anything, he behaved nonchalantly whenever his decisions were questioned and almost acted as if he didn't care that he had little to no self control. This sense of unnecessary pride always made Jin deeply question as to why he gave Mugen the time of day when he sure as hell didn't deserve it.

Unlike Mugen, Jin's thought process was what he would call "the basic decisions making skills of an intelligent individual" or when that was too much of a mouthful; common sense. The pale man actually took the time out to make extensive evaluations of certain situations before coming to any kind of conclusion. And while Jin prided himself in this "wholesome" way of living, Mugen typically scoffed and told him that he couldn't go through life over analyzing every single obstacle he faced. Usually because putting all of one's focus into one measly decision distracted from the many other whirlpools of circumstances that were constantly surrounding them.

In an argument, Mugen would more than likely refer back to one of the times when Jin's method proved ineffective, such as the instance when Fuu had dragged the trio off to the local county fair for a night of fun and relaxing activities. The evening sky had been painted a wonderful lilac color that day; it was hazed with airy coral clouds that simply made the dusk a truly memorable event.

Well, at least in _Fuu's_ opinion.

Jin truly didn't care all that much about the sky. He couldn't really observe it's beauty as well as give his full attention to what he was currently doing as well. Fuu was dead set on winning the fluffy giant panda bear that hung from the roof of the small stand; and she definitely wasn't walking past this spot unless she had the bear procured underneath her arm as well. She admittedly wasn't very good at carnival games however, so by default she asked (forced) either Jin or Mugen to win it for her.

This is where decision making skills came back into play. Jin spent several minutes meticulously examining the distance between each bottle, the distance between his arm and the row in front of him, the volume of the bottles and how much reverberation would cause the ring to bounce off if thrown too hard, every single little detail that one could imagine in determining their chances of winning a simple game.

Mugen was going to let Jin handle this one at first; he thought maybe because of his dexterity and precision it would help in a game like this. But after watching several countless minutes of the pale man visibly judge distance by holding the small plastic ring up to his glasses, it was more than enough to finally make the other step in.

"Alright that's enough McGee,"

Jin maintained his deadpanned demeanor but did exude a bit of shock when Mugen shoved him aside to take his place. He snatched the ring Jin had dropped as well and for a brief moment held it up to his eye.

"I wasn't finished." Jin plainly stated, coldly looking at his replacement.

Mugen snickered at that. "Yer thinking too much into this pal."

Jin didn't respond immediately, instead he watched as Mugen took one good look at the tallest green bottle in the back row and drew his hand back only to release it a second later. The loud "clang" of hard plastic against glass could be heard throughout the entire booth, as well as Fuu's instant gleeful cheering. Within seconds the owner of the booth was lowering the giant prize from the top rack and offering it to the small teen with pleasure.

Mugen cracked his knuckles and turned back to look at Jin, who was still deadpanned, but with the hint of annoyance he usually got whenever Mugen proved him wrong.

"It's a carnival game, Jin. It don't take much thought to figure out basic hand-eye coordination."

With that Jin scoffed and blinked loathingly, rolling his eyes when Mugen smirked back at him with a mischievous wink.

Somehow, even with their vastly different ways of thinking, they still managed to cooperate effectively as a couple.

That's right, Jin and Mugen weren't only two newly adult men who just so happened to attend the same martial arts dojo;

They were also two newly adult men who happened to be four and a half months into a "interesting" relationship that had taken a completely different turn than either of the two had first expected.

Hell, it even surprised Fuu when Mugen waltzed into the coffee shop she worked at and lazily proclaimed that he was "with his boyfriend" when asked where he'd been for the past few days. This was mainly because of two reasons: one being that Mugen barely _ever_ went an afternoon without stopping by the cafe for a medium espresso roast to keep up his energy for the rest of the day.

And two being that it had never occurred to Fuu even for a second that Mugen was anything but a horny perverted straight man, and that was made abundantly clear when she unintentionally blurted "You're _gay?!_ " to him in the middle of a crowded coffee shop.

 _Mugen took one long half-lidded glance at the red teenager before cackling loudly in response to her outburst. "Gay? O'course I'm not gay. Who the hell do you think I am? Some kind of faggot?"_

 _Fuu furrowed her brows in response. "Wh-I-but you just said you were-"_

" _Yeah? And?" Mugen snapped back. "Just cause I got a boyfriend don't mean I'm gay."_

 _He lazily took one of the apples from the fruit display next to them and bit into it with a loud crunch. Fuu still remained open-mouthed and confused at what exactly her older friend was trying to say._

" _Could mean a lot of things, if we're lookin' at it from my perspective." He continued. "Could mean I'm gay, could mean I'm whatever the hell I wanna be." He looked her in the eye on a particularly loud crunch. "Could mean I just got tired of chicks not givin' me what I want and decided to try somethin' else for a change."_

 _Now Fuu was starting to understand what Mugen was saying, although it was still a bit puzzling. "Ohhh, I think I get it. So you're like, experimenting, right?"_

 _Mugen narrowed his eyes and let his pupils wander around a bit before responding with a slight nod. "Yeah. I guess you could call it that if you wanted."_

And after that she ended up prodding a bit more information out of her friend, learning that his so called "boyfriend" was actually someone that they'd both known for quite some time now. Discovering that it was in fact Jin Nakahara whom Mugen was now dating caused Fuu to let out another loud "WHAT?!" across the coffee shop. The two had been friends for about a year now having attended the same martial arts dojo on fifth street for this amount of time, and to be quite honest, the word "friends" was pushing it.

Fuu had met Jin through Mugen. Occasionally he would bring Jin over to the coffee shop after practice for a couple coffees and maybe a club sandwich or two. Fuu eventually ended up becoming friends with Jin over time; she wasn't sure how given that he barely spoke when they were together, but it happened nonetheless. Mugen was always so loud and rash while Jin was almost if not always calm and collected. It was hard to believe that they had actually somehow seen eye to eye enough to mutually agree to be in a relationship.

From what Fuu knew, Jin used the term "boyfriend" a lot looser than Mugen did. She almost thought he didn't like the word. According to Jin, he didn't necessarily like plastering labels on things that were still uncertain to him, but according to Mugen Jin was just too chicken to admit he actually gave a shit about him.

It was always interesting seeing the two interact around each other now considering that they were dating. There were slight changes in their behavior around each other that had she not known it would earn her a menacing glare from the both of them, would've called it cute.

Like the time not too long ago when the three of them had gone out for Indian food after Fuu got off work and Mugen continued blaring on rather loudly about how much he hated his boss at the job he'd just gotten. They both had learned how to put up with Mugen's obnoxious demeanor and sat calmly across from him as he blathered on. It wasn't until he'd taken that last bite of his curry that Jin had finally interrupted the loud man.

"You've got food on your mouth." He stated cooly, reaching across the table to lightly dab the clumps of rice and curry sauce off his partner's lips.

Mugen recoiled in response, immediately shooing his hand away. "What do I look like some kinda six year old? I can wipe my own damn mouth."

"Well I suppose that would be an improper comparison." Jin stated lowly. "Typically children fully grasp the concept of putting food in their mouths around age four."

Fuu snickered at that, and Mugen growled a low "Fuck you." before shoving another forkful of rice into his mouth.

It was small things like that that let Fuu know even with their glaring differences, they still apparently cared about each other an immense amount. It said a lot about a couple based on how they behaved when they weren't behind closed doors.

And unfortunately, Fuu had the "pleasure" of knowing that firsthand as well.

Not intentionally of course, but the teenager had accidentally ended up walking in on some not-so quiet activities taking place between the two of them, more than once to be honest. Mugen and Jin just didn't know how to be even the slightest bit confidential about things that were _supposed_ to be kept private.

The second time wasn't her fault, the first time honestly was but she would never admit it. That time also happened to be on the same night as their Indian cuisine outing. Not long after the incident Jin had excused himself to the restroom for what Fuu assumed wasn't going to be a long time. However, Mugen had ended up shoving himself out from under the table a few minutes later stating that he needed to "take a dump", earning a disgusted grimace from Fuu. All he did was smirk back at her and swagger off to the restroom in that usual cocky saunter.

Fuu hadn't thought much of it after five minutes, Indian food was hard to pass sometimes. Ten minutes of waiting was starting to push it, and after twenty the teenage girl irritably got up from the table in a huff and stormed over to the bathroom.

Just as she was ready to pound her fist on the golden wood door, a low yet audible grunt made her hesitate. She paused in her actions, narrowing her eyes and slowly leaning forward to press her ear against the men's restroom door.

There it was again, that low, strained groan that carried just enough to tell Fuu that it was Jin's voice.

"I said don't deep throat, you moron."

Fuu gasped and clasped her hand to her mouth in shock as she heard Mugen speak up.

"What? 'S not my fault you can't control your damn volume."

' _I can't believe this is happening.'_ Fuu remembered thinking wildly to herself, now sweating nervously and twitching as she began to hear the uncomfortable sucking noise that gave her way more information than she needed to know about what they were doing. She shot back over to her seat immediately when she heard Mugen casually state "Y'know you should really think about gettin' circumcised." and felt herself shaking from shock as she sat down in the golden chair.

That was much easier to forget than the second time however; the second time had been a much more graphic encounter than the first.

And the worst part was, they'd actually _seen_ her this time.

The three of them were supposed to meet up at the coffee shop for sandwiches right before they all went off to see _Broken Halcyon_ , the newest psychological thriller currently in theaters. But as usual, Fuu attributed it to Mugen's impulsivity and sighed irritably when the two were still no-shows twenty five minutes after they were supposed to arrive. Usually in cases like this, Fuu had to go get Mugen herself, and that's exactly what she did this time as well.

It took her approximately fifteen minutes to walk from the coffee shop down a few blocks to the dojo Mugen practiced at. It had multiple levels, one in which included a few floors of living space in which the owner of the dojo lived. Once he'd realized that the magnificent student who'd happened to wander into his class one day off the street was practically homeless and living in his car, he took it upon himself to offer him residency, he had the extra space after all. Mugen didn't have to pay full rent given that the elder man understood the difficulties of surviving off minimum wage, but he still had to contribute some amount of money in order to stay there. Nonetheless, this was Mugen's current home, and Fuu wasted no time storming up the stairs leading into the upper levels of the dojo.

She stormed down the hall towards Mugen's room and threw the door open in a frustrated huff. She'd expected to see a plume of white smoke come flowing out his room as usual, but what she was instead faced with was two red faced young men tangled in a mess of limbs and sweat on top Mugen's dingy mattress.

Fuu had to have been in shock, because all she could do for the first few moments was stare in awe at what was happening in front of her. She'd never seen a naked man before in real life, let alone specific...parts of him; and now all this was happening at once. The two of them were staring with just as much horror. Jin's pale skin was blaring red and he was wide-eyed for once in his life, Mugen's mouth was wide open and his eyes a big as dinner plates as the three of them sat in silent terror of what was currently happening.

Fuu's shock didn't last long however, because after snapping out of her trance, she immediately did the only thing her brain could tell her to do.

This instance made it obvious that the three of them had one of the most interesting relationships that a trio could have, and this was what led them back up to their current situation, sharing recollections about the past two years together over a plate of blondies and mocha lattes. It was almost close at Fuu's job and the three were preparing to head out. It only made sense to share a bite to eat before venturing into the night.

"I still don't think ya had to scream, tiny tits." Mugen bit into one of the blondie cakes and ignored the crumbs that tumbled down his chin. "Way to kill the mood."

Fuu scoffed at the older man. "Are you kidding me? 'Way to kill the mood'? There shouldn't have been a mood in the first place! You should've been here thirty minutes before that like you said you would!"

Mugen rolled his eyes. "You know I don't keep promises. If you believed me then that's your fuck up, not mine."

The teenaged girl shuddered just remembering the thought of it. "Ugh. God. Thanks to you two numbskulls I have the image of Mugen's dick burned into my brain forever. You could've at least texted or something!"

"Hey, don't act like you've never been curious." He snapped back.

"Curious?! Why the hell would I be curious about anything you've got to offer?!"

It didn't take long for a heated argument to ensue between the two of them, drawing the attention of any remaining cafe goers in an instant. It was Jin who ended their persistent shouting with a low but firm "That's enough."

He took a sip of his tea. "You're making a scene."

The two took one long look at Jin's serious expression and decided to follow his wishes, quietly grumbling to themselves as the altercation fizzled out.

"Yeah well, this whole year's been a load of wild horseshit anyway. I can only imagine that this isn't gonna be the last time we get into some awkward situations with each other so prepare yourself tiny tits."

Fuu lowered her brows. "Stop. Calling. Me. TINY TITS!"

And there they were, off again into another feud. Jin didn't waste his breath trying to stop them this time; it would be pointless to think that anything was more powerful than Fuu and Mugen's deep rage for each other.

So instead he took another small sip of tea and closed his eyes. Mugen had a point, their future was foretold and harrowing to think about. Jin supposed that they would just have to wait and see what the world had in store for such an interesting duo-and trio of friends.

* * *

 **See what I tell you. no plot. I literally just went off on a few tangents and wrapped it up later lmao.**

 **But nonetheless I wanted to write some SamChamploo and I did, and im pretty happy with it haha.**

 **Review if you like it! I'd love to hear what yall think lol.**

 **~DUECE** S


End file.
